


i won't disappear

by astorywithnoend



Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, gini breakdown, rain kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: gina helps nini after ricky breaks her heart again but she doesn't expect to fall for the girl in the process
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i won't disappear

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the gay simps gc on twitter for helping me come up with ideas for this :)

Ricky had broken Nini’s heart again. When Nini asked why, he muttered something about needing to choose between her and Gina. Nini and Gina had actually become really close since the end of the show, so when Nini was dumped, Gina was the first person she called.

“Congrats. You get Ricky now. He left me for you.” Nini said, trying to laugh between sobs.

“Nini, I never wanted Ricky. I-” Gina stopped herself. “Do you want me to get you ice cream and come over?”

“Please.” Nini said before hanging up. In a few minutes, Gina was knocking at her door. Nini didn’t know what to say, she just held onto the taller girl’s waist and pulled her into a hug. Gina put down the ice cream and hugged the girl back. “Thanks for coming, Gi.”

“Of course, Ni.” Gina separated from the hug. “Now, ice cream and a movie?” Nini smiled for the first time since Ricky left. They went to her room and talked and laughed all night. It sort of became their thing. It started whenever something bad happened in their lives: from not getting the parts they wanted to when Gina sprained her ankle in rehearsal. It soon became a weekly occurrence. Every friday night, Gina would come over and they’d eat ice cream and watch a (usually bad) movie.

One night, Gina wanted to do something special. She went up to Nini during rehearsal. “Ni, you wanna come over to mine instead tonight? I have a surprise.”

“Ooh! Of course, Gi! Can’t wait.” Nini smiled at her before going back to rehearsal. Gina knew tonight she had to finally tell her.

Gina got everything ready and soon Nini knocked on her door. “Brought your favorite!” Nini said, holding up some cookies and cream ice cream. Gina smiled and took it from her hand, thanking her. They went upstairs and Gina looked at Nini's reaction to the set up Gina made. Fairy lights, pillows, and fuzzy blankets filling her bedroom. “Oh my god, Gi!”

“You like it?” Gina said nervously.

“Of course I do!” Nini grabbed Gina’s hand, something that became normal for their friendship over the last few months.

Gina put on High School Musical. She had to make this night perfect. They sat and watched, joked about things that happened during their production, sang their harmonies, and tried to remember simple choreography. Eventually, Nini put her head on Gina’s shoulder and held her hand. Sure, this became a thing they did as friends, but that didn’t stop Gina’s heart from beating out of her chest. The movie ended and Gina didn’t move from her position. It was time.

“Gi, do you wanna watch-”

“I love you!” Nini turned and looked at her, confused. “I’ve loved you since we met at auditions and I was trying to take that role from you and you just wouldn’t back down, I love you. Every time we cuddle and watch a movie or you take my hand I’ve wanted to say it. And I do, I love you. I’ve loved you since I told you on opening night about the disappearing Gina act and you hugged me and told me everything was okay. Because-”

“You got a ton of tricks.” Nini whispered.

“But I have one less trick now because I never want to disappear again. All I want is you.”

Nini sat for a second. She realized she had been crying throughout that entire speech. Nini suddenly had a memory of when Ricky said very similar words to her and then broke her heart. “I’m sorry. I-” Nini got up. “I need to go.”

“Nini wait!” Gina tried following her, but it was too late, she had run out of Gina’s house and into the night.

The next week was rough. They didn’t talk to each other at all. Gina tried to make small talk, but Nini would just grab onto Seb and walk away. One of these times, Ricky noticed. “You okay?”

“Like I should talk to you about how to talk to your ex.” Gina scoffed.

“Nini loves you. She told me what happened.”

“Clearly she doesn’t. She ran after I said I loved her.”

“I did the same thing, Gina.” Gina sat next to Ricky. “She said she loved me and I wasn’t ready to say it yet and I ran. She knows that it hurt you and she’ll come around. Just give it time.”

“Thanks.” Gina thought for a second and laughed. “Is it weird for you to be giving relationship advice about your ex to the girl you left your ex for?”

“It’s just how Nini and I work.” Ricky laughed. “I’m asking EJ to be my boyfriend tomorrow, actually.”

“Oh my god! You two would be really cute.” Gina smiled, “Thank you for the advice, Ricky. I’ll be patient.”

It was then Friday once again and Nini still hadn’t talked to Gina. Gina sat downstairs with Ashlyn and EJ as they watched the news. “And tonight we’re starting to get some serious downfall in Salt Lake, so stay indoors!”

EJ looked at his phone, quickly typing something and then looking at Gina. “Can you get my student ID, Gina? It’s on the table by the door.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Trust me.” EJ smirked. Gina rolled her eyes and headed towards the front door.

“EJ, I can’t find it!” She yelled. EJ didn’t respond. “EJ?” She heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw a soaked Nini. “What are you doing here? They said to stay indoors, you’re soaked!”

“I needed to talk to you.” Nini saw beyond Gina that EJ and Ashlyn were spying on them. “Should we talk outside?” She asked, pointing to the not so subtle cousins. Gina nodded and went outside, closing the door behind them.

“Did you bring an umbrella or something?” Gina asked, starting to get soaked herself.

“Sort of forgot in the whole running to your house to confess my love thing.” Nini realized what she said and stopped. Gina’s eyes widened as she looked at Nini, shocked. “When you gave me that speech I got scared. I love you, Gi, and I want to be with you. I just don’t want to be hurt again. You know how awful Ricky was to me and I didn’t want to be lead on like that again.”

“I’d never do that, Ni.”

“I know I just-” Nini looked at Gina, whose face had started to form a smile. Nini decided enough was enough and quickly closed the gap between them. The kiss was hard, all of the time not talking to each other fusing with the time they spent wanting to be something more. Nini pulled away, hoping for a positive reaction. Gina was surprised by the sudden kiss, but instead of verbally responding, she grabbed Nini’s face and kissed her again. This time the kiss was sweeter. Nini put her arms around Gina’s neck and deepened the kiss. They separated and Nini looked at Gina with a smile. “I love you, Gi.”

“I love you, Ni.” Gina rubbed her thumb on Nini’s cheek. “Should we head inside and get ourselves dry? I do have some ice cream in the freezer with your name on it.” Nini nodded and quickly kissed her again before heading inside.

They sat on the edge of Gina’s bathtub, both wearing pajamas belonging to Gina. Nini looked at Gina before getting a small towel. “Can I?” Gina nodded as Nini started to dry Gina’s face. She was being as careful as she could, softly gigging to try not to seem awkwardly shy.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous like this.” Gina smirked.

“Sorry, I’m just kinda shy right now.”

“You weren’t shy when we were out in the rain earlier.” Gina bit her lip, staring at Nini. 

Nini almost exploded on the spot when Gina did that. All that came out of her mouth was a gargled mess. Gina put her finger under Nini’s chin and pulled her into another kiss. Nini smiled into the kiss, quickly kissing back. She put the towel in her hand down and put her hands on Gina’s waist. Their kisses got slightly more heated and Nini tried to move herself on top of Gina, but the pair weren’t steady enough when they heard Ashlyn open the door, causing both of them to fall into the empty bathtub behind them. 

Both girls giggled as Ashlyn realized how they got into that position. “Finally!” Ashlyn laughed. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. But go to your own room, please, I need to get ready for bed.”

Nini and Gina managed to get themselves out of their pile in the tub and go to Gina’s room. Nini curled up on top of Gina in bed as Gina put on a movie. Nini looked up and Gina and placed a kiss on the girl’s cheek. “I love you, Gi.”

“I love you, Ni.”


End file.
